


The man inside the Beast

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Short one that came out of no where. We have a very different take on Lanius.





	The man inside the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. As ever all comments are appreciated. Hope you like this different take on the man known as the Beast. 
> 
> Again you all rock. xoxoxox

I am not what you would call the nicest man. In truth i am by the standards of pre the great war, a beast. To all outside the tent i am cruel and evil. To the beautiful woman and boy in this tent, i am their protector and soft. I never cared for what others thought of me. I revealed in the beast i had created. Only one ever knew the truth of me, my best friend and the other known as a monster. We are fine to have those roles and stories. Or we were. It all changed as i lay in a bath one night relaxing. My friend sitting on a chair teaching me to pronounce my english better now. 

"Radaiator." His voice warm and soft. 

"Ra di at tor." Breaking the word up as i try to say it. 

"He said radiator as in Ray Di A like number eight Tor, it is an way of heating being moved around a house or building. Would you please tell if we are hallucinating? We opened our door set in our shopping closed it and well the door is gone we are in what looks like a tent not a house. One minute please." Both of us watch as she moves.

A young boy tugging on her, leaning down she listens to what he says. We can both see her look of yes i agree. Standing back up the boy moving closer to her side, hoping she can protect and save them. Getting up from the bath i see her eyes widen and stare at the floor her skin going deep red. Her hand going over the boys eyes. The actions bringing a laugh from me and my friend, grabbing a towel i wrap it round my waist and walk towards her. Lifting her head my eyes locked on hers. Normally any but my friend who see me so i would strike down. Her it does not seem to bother me. I motion to the other. We both read her eyes, we can see the worry and fear in there but we also both see a volcano that will fight fiercely to protect any she cares for. Letting her head go we both move them from where they stand. I guide her to my room. My friend picking up the shopping and carrying it in. Speaking quietly to ourselves in latin we make a decision to hide and protect them. 

"Do you know where you are?" My friend questioning.

"Yeah we know. Our source for knowing you will think we lie. But i swear we speak only the truth. You are Vulpes better known as the fox. Or on Ncr posters if you steal Ncr supplies you are your bitch." Her smirk one of amusement. "He i have never seen his face. But height and scarred i can guess he is Lanius. The two most hunted men of the Legion. Which is why i asked if this was an hallucination. You are injured. I have some cream to make sure it is not infected. Do not worry it is not your pre war. Feel free to look through my stuff. It will become apparent fast we are not from here. Can i ask your plans for me and my nephew?" Chewing on the inside of her mouth.

"Nephew not son?" We watch her shake her head. "You are stuck here now i am sure his mother and father will go insane hunting him." 

"His mother died of cancer. His father shot through before he was born. I am all he has. Well me and him." Her hand pointing behind us.

Looking round my eyes widen as i take in an almost black dog sleak and muscle wrapped sitting watching us. 

"What is that?" My voice hushed.

"A dog." Her voice giggling causing me to smile. 

My eye brow to raise at her. 

"Rottweiler. He is a guard dog and wonderful pet. Looks scary but is a big baby and so soft in truth. Tho if the wrong button is pushed and its pack threaten it is evil." Her words matter of fact. 

Looking round at her feeling like she was describing me. I see her unpacking the bags of food and other items. Vulpes picking up everything checking it all a smile on his face, the young boy moving to his side explaining to him. I watch feeling a little surprised to see him smiling warmly his eyes dancing, as they bond. My body stiffens as i feel soft hands and a coolness on my skin. Looking round i see her eyebrow raised at me. 

"It is an antiseptic. I get it you lot are tough, and your policy of fucking all and raping shows you lack understanding of illnesses. Which for a group trying to build an empire is stupid, because most will either die or become infertile from acting so." Her hands rubbing the cream on my arm. 

"You still have not told me your plans." Her words muttering.

"We shall protect and hide you both. We can both smell you are different. The volcano in your eyes would attract one of our more baser males wanting to break you. You will stay in here with me until we are sure it is safe for you to go out. I have slaves i trust, well Caesar calls them slaves i call them my tribe. They will keep you secret. None of my men have the guts to come in, or come near my tent. Vulpes has men that will make sure we get all we need for you and stay quite. You in return can help with my english and other things if you will. Can you cook? Sow? Clean? I can see you can tend wounds." My worry she will run screaming at being stuck with me trying to get out. 

"Yes i can cook. I am an amazing cook, well was. I shall have to learn your foods. Of course i can sow and clean. Yes i have basic medical training. Tell me you two. How big are you about saving Edward? What year are we in?" Her head tilted. 

"Oh that is cold and disrespectful. I love it. Could not care less if the old man dies. We have been stuck here for what feels like a life time over his hard on for that damned city. We are in 2281." Vulpes smiling widely.

"Oh hell Courier Six, the second battle of hoover dam. You are right i have a lot of intel about right now. I know what is wrong with Edward and who can save him. I also know there is a Ranger faking reports. I know the variables and possible outcomes. Unless the Courier is close to raider standard they will not lean your way. If they close to that way of thinking you do not want them leaning your way. They will be cruel savage and barbaric. For a female to be ok with the policies you have is not a good sign. That is a fiend in truth." Her words hitting home with us both. 

We have both spoken about our policies in great detail and length. We are both aware the Ncr will never stop hunting us or the Legion if we do not change. But are aware Caesar will never change his ideas or policies. We watch as she uses her food to make us a dinner of pre war luxury. As we relax and eat together, she gives us some of her intel about now. Her and Vulpes taking in great detail about the chip. I can see in his eyes that old plan of moving on the throne burning in his eyes again. I have my sister bring us bedding for them both. Then watch as before my sister leaves she tends her wounds. The smile and shine of gratitude in her eyes is a sign i have not seen since our capture. My sister has fared better than any other female slave because i am her brother, the rank are to frightened of my wrath to go near her. 

Over the next while i get used to having my permanent guests in my tent, at night i listen to her making up stories telling, them to Dillon. In the day when free is teach him hand to hand while she sits sewing, or learning Latin from my sister. Vulpes has had books sent for her to learn from. When he can he arrives to visit with gifts for them. I can see from his eyes and action he is taken with her. If she was a normal women it would not annoy me. But she is not normal, she does not stare in disgust at my face, or flinch if my hand touches hers.   
My back and shoulders were killing me i was grumbling about it. She waited until Dillon slept then decided she was going to help me with my pain. Her feather touch tho hard when needed worked on my shoulders and back. I had to bite on my pillow to stop her hearing my groans of pleasure. For over an hour she worked on me, my body could not control my groin. My fingers grabbed my mattress tight as it betrayed my and i came from the innocent attention of her. I shook so deeply she started to ask if i was ok was i having a fit. What ever the hell a fit is. I think she still suspects i suffer from these fits, because at the time i was in so much pleasure my mind refused to answer her. When i did i made no sense at all. 

Every piece of intel she has given to us so far has proven to be right. Vulpes knows for sure they are not going our way. He arrived with a few others early this am. We all stand on the hill watching as we see the Fort hit. Today for the first time in over eight months she is out of the tent standing with us. Dillon running riot round my camp. My men are eyeing her with awe. 

"Ok we have a problem. Benny did not have the chip. They took it off his dead body. There was no need to visit the Fort or go near the old man. They do not attack you on sight. Meaning they have been covering their tracks. Vulpes have they gone in?" Her warm voice asking the dreaded question in the air.

"Yes Bethany they have. We have either House alliance or Independent. How do we fight this? We have the plans for our attack." His voice muttering.

"It will fail. I know every counter-move to that attack plan. They will cross with the NCR then betray them at the end, in the camp. They are coming for us no matter what. Unless. Map and the plans i know the Ncr counter-moves from my source. I can not believe i am about to help you lot win this war. We need that chip and house dead. We also need to get into the 38. We need him now he can not leave our land." Her eyes rolling. 

I watch as Vulpes barks orders in Latin, men running in two directions. A war table is brought in front of us the maps laid out. I watch as she points to all the counter moves. The one to turn my men in to blended food as she calls it sickening me. Vulpes smiling widely now seeing every counter-move. She does not stop she gives us the Van Graff deal, the Kimbill visit being saved and how. Then i watch it happening. Vulpes grabbing her tight his lips on her. When they part i can see her blush but leaning up whispering to him. I watch seeing his eyes processing what she has said. His lips moving as he whispers back to her. I watch as she thinks about it then nodding. I can feel my heart ripping as i watch what i know, is him claiming his wife. I shout at myself to get real what chance would i have with her. I look away to see my men gazing confused at what is playing out.   
I see there suprise a woman that is free giving over such intel. I know with in an hour she will be a re born in their eyes. In mine she is an earthly Goddess, that owns the soul and heart of this beast. 

"Come with me old friend." Vulpes voice bringing me back down. 

Moving away from the table we stand alone in a quite area. 

"You need to get tested i know a man who can do it. I had myself checked. My wife has agreed to be mine as long as her adored beast is not left out. Normally i am not a man to compromise so. But i know we both feel the same about her, and she is no normal woman. But as i say before you even dare lay with her you must be checked. Now the old man is dead my teams will put the plans in action. What do you say?" His voice low, i can here a tiny hope i refuse. 

I feel on-top of the world her adored beast, she wants me as much as i do her. I hate to do it but i am not losing the chance to savour her as much and for as long as possible. I love my friend he is like a true brother to me i know he would never offer anything like this normally. 

"I agree. Bring your doctor. I will pass. Unlike you my friend i have not visited with the whores of New Vegas." My voice low. 

"Knew you would agree. Well this will be different. First things first we need to deal with our dead on the Fort, and we need to get her across and Six dealt with or what ever plan is now running in her mind. I love that woman's mind. I will have the doctor sent this way once we have him at he camp. I am going to take Bethany to the Fort. Do you mind if Dillon stays with you? He is over there informing all you are Daddy Lanius." His smirk wide.

"I have no problem with him staying with me, i have gotten used to his little snores as i doze off." Behind my mask my smile is wide. 

Leaving his side i go into my tent, pulling the mask off taking a deep breath. How i hate the thing it stifles me badly. The tent flaps opening behind me, i turn to see her smiling at me, nibbling her lips. Leaning forward i grab her arm. He said no sex before testing nothing about kissing. Pulling her into my arm, my lips meeting hers. My stomach exploding with such pleasure, my body shaking again. I feel her little moans vibrating on my lips. My voice groaning in reply. I am lost to everything but her lips and mouth right now. I can feel my groin is rigid screaming fro release. Her hands on my chest moving down, one running on my scars causing me to groan and shake harder her other running over my clothing and my hard on. With every movement of her hand over it i can feel my release screaming towards me. At the pivotal moment hit i growl her name like a wild animal into her mouth. My body shaking so hard and violently now, my mind exploding as the waves crash over me, my legs weaking. Letting her go panting deeply i sit heavily on the bed, sure i am dreaming. I feel the bed dipping beside me, looking round i see in her eyes everything i feel and more dancing away. 

"How? I am not a statue. Or an object of lust." My wonder getting free. 

"Eight months in your tent, listening to you rant. Laughing as you told stories or got tackled by Dillon. Seeing you as the real person you are. A gentle giant that has such a warm heart under all his growling and scaring people away so he does not risk being hurt. Yes you are scarred but they do not hide or kill the beauty of you, merely camouflage it." Her warm voice calming my fears. 

Kissing her lips softly. I get up and help her to pack a few items. 

"Lanius let the mask go. Your scars you should show with pride and honour. You are both free now to be the men you want to be. Like the Roman warriors of old. Let them stare because in truth all they will do is cause wonder and awe that you survived what none of them would have." Her voice soft as she head to the tent exit. 

Her words sinking into my mind as i watch her leave me, stopping myself chasing after her. Knowing soon enough i will get to savour her properly and to kiss that soft skin from head to toe.


End file.
